


Morning...

by ShadowBL



Series: Caught ~ Sterek One-shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caught, Derek-centric, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Stiles-centric, not so secret anymore, random one-shots I think up, short and sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBL/pseuds/ShadowBL
Summary: The pack are done with all Stiles and Derek's bickering and maybe they come to a realisation.





	Morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Told in Multiple POV's  
> Also just a warning, they do get better after this one, I have added this as it was my first ever one-shot I did and kind of wanted to add it so I can come and see where I have come from.

Scott's POV)

"Stiles I am not going to let you tell me-" Derek's gruff voice was filled with annoyance and anger as the pack and I watched the argument that Stiles and Derek where having standing in front of each other in the middle of the room from seats around said room. Stiles brought forward a long finger and jabbed Derek in the chest interrupting his sentence and causing the older man to growl deep in his throat. Stiles cheeks where flushed red with anger and Stiles jabbed his chest again. "No you will listen to me Derek Hale". Before he could continue Jackson groaned from the corner, "Will you two ever stop bickering", everyone nodded along. "Yeah come on guys we are hardly getting anything done just sit down and shut up", Lydia put on her high comand tone and Derek and Stiles just nodded their heads and looked like kicked puppied as they returned to the sofa where they sat pressed up against each other and occasionally nugged at the other to resieve a pissed of glare.

Boyd's POV)

We finished the important an more serious part of the meeting with only minimal bickering from Derek and Stiles, and by minimal I mean that one of them couldn't say something with out the other one starting to bicker with them like an old married couple, of course this was voiced by Lydia when they started to bicker over a movie. "Stiles we are not watching Star Wars again.", Derek huffed.  I was going to make the point that we hadn't watched Star Wars at a pack meeting for months but I would rather not get between the two when they where in one of these bickering moods. "But Derek, it's my turn to pick and I pick that we watch Star Wars or ... Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". The mention of this movie made Derek groan in exasperation, "But-". It was at that moment Lydia interupted. "Would use two stop fighting like an old married couple and put on the DVD or we are watching the Notebook!". Beside her Jackson whined, "Please not the Notebook, put on the DVD Stilinski!". This earned him a slightly too sharp elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend.

Lydia's POV)

After putting in the DVD Stiles grumbled as he returned to a seat in the room with a equally grumbling Derek following behind him. The simultaneously plonked down on the leftover seats on the sofa next to each other and huffed together in annoyance. Stiles looked up at the screen with one final taunting stare at Derek only to receive a grunt in response. This grunt obviously pleased Stiles in some way as he smirked and Derek growled low in his throat causing Stiles to shoot up straight and snap, "Stop that and just watch the damn movie", his cheeks where flooded red with anger and he flung himself back down into the seat cushions blowing out air from his puffed cheeks as the beginning credits began to role.

Allison's POV)

It  was  about half way through the film that the pack and I stared to realise that Stiles and Derek where bickering again. They had their heads tipped towards each other and where whispering passionately with restrained anger. Their little spat continued even when Erica paused the film so we could all stare at them in annoyance. It took for Jackson to walk over and turn in the light for the two of them to snap out of their little trance and look at us blinking. "What for the loving god where you two arguing about now!", I half sighed half shouted. Stiles made a face like a fish out of water then took a deep breath before exploding out a rant, "Well Ally, Derek said that the prequels are better and of course they are most defiantly not I mean-". Derek of course cut Stiles off with a mischievous glint in his eyes like he knew something everyone else didn't, "Of course they are better, they-". Stiles whirled on Derek, "Take that back", "No" was the blunt response, "Derek..." Stiles said in a warning tone pushing a finger against the older mans chest. "Stiles..." Derek threw back in a snark filled response.

Isaac's POV)

"Oh no you-" Stiles began to warn but I had a feeling if this continued any longer someone was going to get hurt, namely Stiles the breakable human. "Oh look at the time it is just coming up to midnight, we all best be off and Derek thanks for having us, we will be back for training tomorrow!" The rest of the pack got the message of let's stop before mass destruction and began nodding and exchanging goodbyes before beginning to gather their things for an exit. "Okay see you all tomorrow guys, Derek you are not off the hook, we are continuing this argument while I tidy up!" Stiles added and I sighed, it was like the man had a death wish.We all made our way to the door and Scott shouted back, "Say hi to your dad for me Stiles and don't get killed by Derek." All that was heard by the pack and I in reply was a curt laughter and then the continuation of bickering from the two men. All the rest of the pack and I could do now was pray that Stiles made it to training tomorrow alive.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jackson's POV)

Lydia and I pulled up to the pack house in the Porsche and parked it alongside Boyd's car and Scott's bike. The rest of the pack where hanging out by their respective vehicles and Lydia and I joined them. "Just waiting for Stilinski as usual I see.", at this everyone's attention was brought to me. Beside me Lydia tapped my elbow with her shoulder and said, "I think you will find Stilinski was here before even you" she pointed a manicured finger over to the battered old jeep parked in Stiles' usual spot. "Maybe we would have been here first if you hadn't mucked about with that hair gel of yours." I huffed as the others snickered. "Well come on lets go. The sooner we get to training the sooner we save Stiles from an untimely death" Isaac announced and led us into the rebuilt Hale house using his key (We may be supernatural but we are not stupid enough to leave the door unlocked).

Cora's POV)

The house is completely quite when we get in which is not surprising as it is only Derek who lives here but it still is odd as it is 8am and Derek is normally sitting on the sofa waiting for us to train by at least now. We all position our self and sit quietly waiting for Derek and Stiles who is probably out the back doing research in the library. All of our heads snap to the side when we here footsteps approaching... there is something weird about them though as they are more of a stumble and don't sound like the padding of socks or the harder sound of shoes. It is only about 30 seconds later that Stiles comes around the corner and I swear to god I hear eight jaws hit the floor.

Erica's POV)

Stiles looks absolutely dishevelled, his hair is everywhere and if I didn't know better I would say that Stiliski has sex hair then again his lips are pink and swollen and he has... are those hickies all the way down his neck and chest leading down to his waist and half covered by the only thing that he is wearing which are black very un-Stiles like boxers. We watch in slight horror as he sleepily stumbles to he coffee machine bare feet hitting against the wooden floor and loads it up with enough coffee to get a horse hyper and opens a cupboard. I think I hear those eight jaws slam against the floor again as the contence of the cupboard is revealed. Dozens of superhero and Star Wars mugs... why the hell does Derek have Stiles' mugs. He takes out two mugs and then reaches down to pick up a pan and pads over to the fridge and opens the door exposing the mass of bottles of that stupid iced coffee that Stiles likes beside Derek's protein shakes and takes out bacon and eggs.

Scott's POV)

WHY THE HELL IS MY BEST FRIEND ALMOST NAKED IN DEREK HALE'S KITCHEN! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENENING. After getting the food out of the fridge Stiles goes over to a docking station and goes to turn on the IPod plugged in there. He appears to get frustrated when it doesn't work and huffs putting it back then we all jump as he shouts out, "DER THE DOCKING STATION IS FREEKEN BROKEN AGAIN!" Der? Again? I send a puzzled look over to Isaac who just shrugs and looks just as confused. Grumbling becomes louder down the corridor that Stiles came from and an equally almost naked and dishevelled Derek Hale comes around the corner. He grumpily trudges over to the docking station and gives it a sharp tap on the side and the electronic begin to play soft music.

Lydia's POV)

Everyone's jaws pretty much fall through the floor as Derek walks over to Stiles and wraps his arms around the younger boys waist and kisses along the side of his jaw. Stiles takes the spatula that he is cooking with and whips it around to spank Derek's ass... Dude you cook us food with that ewww. "Off you Horney wolf, we have to have breakfast before the pack get here for training." I raise and eye brown and want to interrupt and burst their little bubble but I stop myself when Derek latches back on to Stiles and growls playfully in his ear then adds, "Pack training doesn't normally start till half nine-" Derek whispers the rest of the sentence into Stiles ear so quietly I don't ever think that even the wolves heard it and then Derek nips at Stiles earlobe with his human teeth and lets out a growl that should not sound as sexy as it does. Stiles doesn't seam too effected by the growl and just whines "but bacon...". Okay now our jaws have went and fallen through the Earth and have landed in the core and we hear Derek let out an honest to god full belly laugh, shoulders shaking and every thing.

Isaac's POV)

Stiles spins so that his front is pushed against Derek's and the bacon pretty much forgotten about. It shocks me when I see Stiles look up at Derek with so much love and affection but then again it doesn't, they really do suit each other and deserve each other. "Your so cute sometimes" Stiles huffs affectionately only to have Derek playfully growl back, "I am a werewolf I am not cute" Its kind of stickily cute the fact that you can hear the smile in his voice as he gazes down at Stiles. "Yeah my big bad wolf" Stiles teases running his hand absently up Derek's muscled chest. I mean I am not surprised when they kiss but I still absolutely am because it is DEREKANDSTILES not Derek and Stiles. Thinking back it really shouldn't surprise me, the bickering, the pet names, they smell like each other, why was I only understanding this now that it was practically slapping me in the face.

Cora's POV)

Watching my brother and Stiles shove their tongues down each others throats in his kitchen was something I never thought that I would ever witness, yet now I have and I think I need eyes bleach especially as my brother brings his hands down to grope Stiles' surprisingly perky ass. I decide that we have watched enough and gathered enough evidence of what has been going on and come to the conclusion of what actually happens in my brothers house. I can't help to smile at the fact my brother is no longer alone and has someone who makes him laugh and smile. I clear my throat loudly and Derek and Stiles promptly try and detangle themselves so quickly that they both slip and fall on their asses on the kitchen floor. Being the great pack we are we burst into laughter. Once we all stop and Derek and Stiles get to their feet I speak up, "Morning...I think you two have some explaining to do...". Out of all the things I saw this morning I think the most shocking is witnessing my brother, the hardass Alpha blush like a teenage girl and dip his head while Stiles chuckles nervously while muttering about getting changed before dragging a beet red Derek to his... their room to get dressed.


End file.
